


Howdy

by Chima1675



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, Other, Tentabulges, Wheelchair Sex, Xenophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-27
Updated: 2014-07-27
Packaged: 2018-02-10 17:19:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2033415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chima1675/pseuds/Chima1675
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Most people aren't this excited to be lasso'd.</p><p>Art fill for Alarnia for Drone Season 2014.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Howdy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Alarnia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alarnia/gifts).



 


End file.
